The Organization Gets Sick
by AshAngel899
Summary: Axel gets sent on a mission that leaves him sick! Demyx and Roxas decide to help him... How will this turn out? 8D
1. Axel Gets Sick

Disclaimer: All the characters and worlds belong to Square Enix and Disney. I own nothing but the story.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx jogged through the Mountains in The Land of Dragons, breathing hard. After taking out a giant Heartless, they were all exhausted and ready to RTC. Demyx didn't mind staying though; it was raining and the water healed the Sitar player. He started straying from the trail a little bit, half skipping half jumping around in the puddles, controlling the rain so his coat wouldn't get wet. He was happy it dripping down his face. Axel and Roxas on the other hand, were closer to the trail and had already given up on staying dry.

"I hate the rain." Axel grumbled, arms crossed over his soaked chest, trying to get a least bit warmer. "Hate it? I _love _it!" Demyx squeaked, a shocked look on his drenched face. "Dem, I'm _fire_, remember?" Axel sighed. Roxas didn't say anything, but looked very unhappy as he trudged down the trail, his head down trying to avoid rain pelting down his face. His golden spiky hair was barely sticking up now, and his bangs hung in front of his pure blue eyes. A single drop of water slid down his hair and splashed on the tip of his nose. "Uhh-wachoo!" Roxas sneezed, quickly covering his face with two gloved hands. Axel shot him a worried glance. "Hey Roxas, you okay?" He put a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"…" Roxas's eyes gave Axel a partly reassuring look, but quickly darted back. "I'm fine Axel. Just the rain, you know?" Roxas coughed. They (finally) reached the Dark Corridor.

After taking hot showers and drying off, Axel, Demyx and Roxas gathered back in the Gray Area. Demyx was plopped down in a char, plucking his Sitar. Axel strolled in and Roxas shortly after rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "Hey guys! I'm feeling a _lot_ better." Roxas grinned. He leaned back into a nearby chair. Axel had gotten comfortable lounging on the 2- person couch with Demyx. "Good, Squirt. I was a little worried." Axel laughed.

"Me too." Demyx added.

"Squirt!" Roxas's towel fell in his face and into his lap as he bolted upright in his chair, revealing a mess of blond tangles. Demyx let out a clear laugh, and Axel leaned his face on his fist, a very amused look playing upon his features. Roxas settled back in his chair, confused as he studied their expressions. "Wh-What? What's so funny?" Roxas asked Axel desperately; Demyx was too busy laughing. The Keyblade Wielder traced the redhead's gaze up to his hair. "Wha… my hair…? OH!" Roxas twisted his fingers through his hair, slowly getting it to form into it's usual shape. His face was hot and turning red fast, and Demyx burst into another laughing fit.

"Aw, come on guys! I-it's not that funny!" Roxas protested, blushing even more. He got his hair back to normal, and Demyx's laughter died down. Axel chuckled and brushed a stray lock of blond hair back into place.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas sighed, his face turning back to it's usual color. "For helping me with my hair…" Roxas paused. "And NOT LAUGHING YOUR BUTT OFF at me." Roxas finished, glaring at Demyx.

"H-hey! You should've seen yourself!" Demyx protested, getting angry.

"Whoa there guys… let's not start a war over Roxas's _hair_." Axel said, Roxas and Demyx looking away from each other.

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and polished it. Nobody said a word; there was absolute silence. Demyx strummed his Sitar experimentally, creating some sound. Axel looked around, bored. He tried to summon a flame to busy himself with, only to see the quick flash of a spark and some smoke. Axel's piercing green eyes widened. "Hey!" He exclaimed, making everybody jump. Roxas let out a gasp and Demyx's Sitar made an odd note.

"Sheesh Axel! You scared us! What is it?" Roxas said, his breathing returning to normal.

"My fire! I can't… summon it!" Axel said frantically, creating more smoke from his failed attempts of creating fire.

"Maybe your hands are a little sweaty." Roxas suggested.

"No…" Axel frustrated replied.

"Maybe you're just tired. We had that tough mission earlier, remember?" Demyx reminded Axel.

"Oh yeah… maybe that's it, Dem." Axel said. "Now that you mention it, I do feel really tired." Axel lowered his head onto his chest and closed his emerald eyes. Soon after, Axel's snoring could be heard throughout the room.

"I never said to go to sleep in here…" Demyx whispered. Roxas looked at the spiky bundle of black and red that was snoring away. "Good thing we have the rest of the day off…" He muttered. They remained sitting in The Grey Area for another 20 minutes. Demyx sighed. Roxas sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Well we can't just leave Axel here."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? Saix'll think he's a slack-off lazy-head and, I dunno, punish him somehow!"

"Shhhh!" Demyx hissed.

The Pyro mumbled in his sleep, and rolled over so his head was resting on Dem's shoulder. "Yowch!" Demyx flinched as one of Axel's spiky locks of hair poked the back of his neck. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Wimp…" He stood and stretched. "Well… we should carry Axel back to his room." Roxas said after a couple of minutes. Demyx shrugged, Axel's head bobbing up and down with Demyx's shoulders. He had his Sitar vanish. "Okay… I guess I'll get his head, then." Demyx slid his arms under Axel's and let his head continue resting on his shoulder Roxas put his arms under Axel's legs.

"Uhh… How do we do this?"

"Ah…" Roxas let an arm loose to open a dark corridor. They awkwardly made their way through it.

When they got to Axel's room, hey set Axel down on his bed and tucked him in .

Axel woke up about 3 hours later, Roxas and Demyx standing above him.

"… Huh? What are you guys doing in my room? Axel quickly sat up. He meant for his voice to come out loud, but instead it was merely a whisper. He coughed and tried again, his voice a little more clear. "H-hey! What are you doing here? Why can't I talk?" Axel yelled the best he could. Roxas tossed a thermometer onto Axel's bed. "We think you're sick. Take your temperature." Roxas commanded

"Huh? O…kay." Axel slid the thermometer through his lips and under his tongue. He waited a moment until he heard it beep. His bright green eyes widened as he slipped the device out of his mouth and examined the numbers. "98.5°F?" He gasped.

Roxas looked at Axel strangely. "…What?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "That's normal, isn't it? That's what I always get."

Axel threw a pillow over his spiky head in frustration. "Noooooo Demyx, that's a TERRIBLE temperature for me! My normal response is 105 °!"

Roxas reached out a hand onto Axel's head. He grabbed his chin and looked strait into Axel's green eyes with his own bright blue jewels. "AXEL. Calm down. You'll just make yourself worse. Just let me and Dem handle this, okay?" Roxas said firmly, but reassuring the older Nobody. Axel struggled in Roxas's tight grip for a moment, but his eyes got through to him. He sighed, and Roxas could feel his muscles loosen up a bit. "Fine."

"Good." Roxas stood back up triumphantly. "You just sleep some more… and… we'll go get you some food okay?" Roxas and Demyx headed towards the door.

"…'Kay." Axel called hoarsely as he heard the door shut.

Roxas and Demyx walked down the hall to the kitchen but stopped short as they heard a muffled yell come from Axel's room

"NOOOOOOO!"

Roxas and Demyx winced. They made sure Saix didn't hear anything and turned to run back to see what was wrong. They opened the door to his room…

"Axel! We heard - !" Roxas's eyes got bigger as he processed what was going on. Axel was slouched over on his bed… which was enveloped in flames.

"…A…Axel!" Roxas stepped inside. "What- WOAH…" Demyx popped up from behind Roxas, the bright flames illuminating his face. Roxas stepped closer to Axel and his charred bed, in total disbelief. The heat of the flames pressed through his body. "Axel, what happened?" Roxas shouted over the roar of the flames.

A tired green eye opened to look at the blond boy. "I sneezed out fire.." Axel rubbed his nose. Roxas looked confused. "I didn't know that was possible…! … Demyx! Put this out before the whole Castle catches on fire!" Roxas shouted. But Demyx wasn't in the room anymore. He'd probably fled in fear of his Sitar would somehow catch on fire. "Ah… Achoo!" Roxas turned back to Axel, who fell back on his blazing bed and moaned. Roxas grit his teeth. "Nngh… DEMYX! Get back here and help!" Roxas yelled, getting tired and angry of Demyx's constant fear and laziness. The blond musician walked back into the room with his Sitar.

"Dance water, DANCE!"

Dem's water clones appeared and jumped onto Axel's bed, splashing into mere puddles as they put out little patches of the fiery mess one by one. After a little bit, the fire was put out completely. The room smelled like smoke and Axel. And Axel smelled like cinnamon.

Zexion was walking through Twilight's View. He paused and sniffed the air._ It smells like Axel… and smoke… _Vexen walked up to him. "Someone must be burning a cinnamon candle, yes?" Zexion looked away.

Roxas fell to his knees, sweating and breathing hard. "Thanks… Demyx…" Demyx edged towords the center of the room, still shocked at what happened. "How'd that… happen?"

"Axel sneezed out fire."

"HEY! It wasn't my fault!"

"I know Axel…" Roxas laughed softly, despite the burnt bed beside him that Axel still sat on. His eyes caught the shape of something that looked like a thermometer… He sighed and picked it up. "Well… that's the only thermometer Vexen would let us use…" He dropped the broken device on the floor. A soot covered chunk fell broke off of it and slid across the room.

"Why don't we just feel his head?" Demyx suggested.

"Okay." Roxas shrugged and extended an arm to feel the pyro's forehead. Instead, Axel's hands shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"No Roxas! Don't!"

"Ow! God Axel, your hands are hot!"

"Well SORRY, I told you not to!"

"Jeez you're moody!"

"I'm SICK, remember?"

"Just… Nngh!" Roxas grunted and pulled Axel's arms aside with one hand; his sickness got the better of him. Roxas thrust his other palm onto Axel's forehead, only to withdraw it quickly. He yelped and pulled off his glove. His hand was all red and puffed up.

"D-demyx!" Roxas exclaimed, nursing his burnt flesh. A water clone formed in front of Roxas as Demyx played a few notes on his Sitar. Roxas's hand created a small splash in the clone's outline as it shot into the cool water. "Uuugh… Axel… your forehead literally burned my hand! We need a real thermometer…" Roxas groaned.

Demyx approached a very tired looking Axel with a sphere of water in his hands. "Here Axel. I made this water as cold, 'cuz I can't freeze things. So, try to cool yourself down with it, okay?" He nervously extended out his arms to give Axel the gift, warily eying the sick Nobody's hands, careful not to get burned.

Axel forced a smile. "Thanks Dem." he said, accepting the water sphere. Then he directed his attention to the blond boy sitting on the ground. "S-sorry Roxas…" Axel apologized, eying Roxas's wound Roxas tried to put his glove back over his hand, but to no avail. Axel's eyes widened as Roxas let out a yell in pain, dunking his hand back into the nearby clone. "It's … okay Axel…" Roxas grunted getting to his feet. "I'll go get you some ice. Demyx, go ask Vexen for another thermometer." They left Axel alone in his room.

Shortly after, Roxas returned with a pack of ice. He set it on Axel's head and the ice immediately started melting, slowly but surely. Roxas sighed. "Did Demyx come back yet?" He asked.

"No… maybe he's having trouble getting the thermometer form Vexen. You should probably go help him…" Axel suggested.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, turning from Axel to leave the room once more. Roxas found Demyx in the hall, walking past Axel's room.

"Demyx! Did you get it?" Roxas called. Demyx turned to face Roxas. "Oh hi Roxas! No, I couldn't get a thermometer from Vexen, so I was on my way to Zexi's room to see if he had one. Vexen hurled a chunk of ice at my head when I asked him again…" Demyx replied, rubbing a red mark on his forehead.

Roxas peered at the remaining doors behind Demyx. "We could've used that ice…" He mumbled. "So, uh, which room is Zexion's?" He asked the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx turned around and pointed to the last door on the left. "That one!" He said and walked toward it.

"… How do you know?

"I was looking for Xigbar once and I found him talking to Zexion here." Demyx opened the door without knocking and strode in "Hey Zexion!" He smiled at the slate haired teenager. Zexion jumped, not expecting the Sitarist's presence.

"D-demyx…! Hello…" He said and looked at the musician standing near his door.

"Hey Zexi! Do you have a thermometer I could borrow?"

"… No."

"Aww… Okay… thanks anyway!" Demyx said sadly and turned to leave. "I tried…" Demyx said to Roxas and trudged back to Axel's room. Roxas peeked his head in the doorway. He raised and eyebrow. "You really _do _have a thermometer, don't you?"

"Yes. Why, do you need it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let you use it. I didn't want to entrust Demyx with it, but I'll trust you." Zexion tossed Roxas his thermometer. Roxas caught it and grinned. "Thanks Zexi."

The ice pack on Axel'd head was melted by now, and Axel was sweating and tossing around in his charred bed. Roxas walked into his room as Demyx was leaving. "I'm going to go get some more ice." Demyx held up the dripping bag of melted ice and left.

Roxas walked up to Axel's bedside and held out the thermometer. "I got the thermometer from Zexi… That means I should probably go wash it. I'll be right back Axel!" Roxas left the room again to go wash it. Shortly after, Demyx returned with a different bag of ice. "The other one's in the Freezer that Never Was right now." Demyx placed the ice on Axel's damp forehead. His cheeks were red and hot.

"'Kay, I washed the thermometer!" Roxas strode in with the thermometer cleaned this time. He handed it to Axel who smiled weakly.

"You got what Demyx couldn't."

Demyx pouted. "Be glad I'm helping you! Right now I'd be sleeping or playing my Sitar!"

Roxas shot him a glare. "But you're our friend. That's why you're helping us, right?" Demyx nodded, avoiding looking at Roxas's glare. They turned as they heard Axel groan. "What's wrong?" Demyx asked. Axel held a malfunctioning thermometer. Digits were swirling around the tiny screen, slowing as Axel brought it away from his mouth. "It can't handle the temperature of my mouth_ and_ my hand." He sighed. Demyx reached over and took the thermometer and pushed it between Axel's lips without warning. Axel could feel the thermometer being clumsily thrust around in his mouth, but it found the right spot under his tongue eventually. The device beeped, and Demyx pulled it out of Axel's mouth. He gasped. "O-one hundred fifty? H-how are you even ALIVE?" Demyx spluttered.

"That's some difference from before…" Roxas grit his teeth. "Axel, you have a fever now… obviously. I'm going to go make you some cold water, and Demyx, stay here." Demyx nodded, taking a seat on Axel's cold floor. Roxas left the room once again. Demyx crossed his legs and summoned his Sitar. "I'll sing you a song!" Demyx grinned. He started strumming his Sitar and singing a soft slow song, his clear voice harmonizing with the notes of his Sitar. He finished the song with the last stroke and went quiet. He peeked over the top of Axel's horribly ruined mattress and saw he'd fallen asleep.

Roxas walked back into the room with a drink in his hands. "Hey Axel I got-" Demyx pounced on Roxas, who somehow kept the drink from sloshing over too much. Roxas set the drink on the floor and pushed Demyx off of him.

"W-what the heck?" Roxas whispered loudly; Demyx put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. He pointed at Axel snoring on his bed of black. Roxas's eyes widened. "Oh god!" He whispered.

Axel's eyes opened slowly, blinking. "Huh…? … Dem…? … Roxas?" He sat up slowly. "Uhh… my head hurts…" Axel groaned, rubbing his head.

Roxas stood and set the ice water on Axel's nightstand. " I go you water…"

Axel took a drink of the water and shivered. "That's cold… Come to think of it, I'm cold." Axel lay back down and put the ice on his head, shivering. " Not like I'm ordering you guys around or anything… Really. Thanks for doing all of this and all that other grateful crap I'm supposed to say. But could one of you bring me a few blankets? Thanks." He quickly shut his emerald eyes as Roxas and Demyx exchanged looks. Roxas left the room to do as Axel asked.

Demyx placed his hand on his hips and let out a quick breath. "Axel, we've been running around the Castle all day helping you get better. Especially Roxas. He, at least, deserves a "please" you know?"

Axel looked away. "Y-yeah. I'll tell him that when he gets back. You're right Dem." Just then, Roxas walked in carrying 2 huge fuzzy blankets. He set them down and began covering Axel wordlessly.

"Roxas…"

"… Yes Axel?"

"I'm… really sorry I just commanded you to do all this stuff. You too, Demyx. I … really should've asked you guys instead of telling you to do it."

Roxas looked surprised. "Why did you say that?"

Axel gave him a firm look to show him he wasn't lying.

"You weren't lying?"

"No."

"Well… I never really thought about it too much. I'm helping you… just because you're my best friend. And I want you to get better." Roxas gave the redhead a sincere smile.

"Th-thanks Roxas. _And _Demyx. You guys are the best…"

Roxas finished covering Axel and adjusted his ice back. The pyro sneezed, the ice back falling off again.

Roxas set it back on and stepped back. "There."

Just then, Zexion walked in. "I heard Axel was sick. I have decided to stay in here and help you all." Roxas looked at Zexion, who held a giant stack of books.

Demyx looked at him questioningly. "Looks more like you came in here to read."

Zexion shot him a glare. "The other reason is because Vexen decided to experiment in my room, and he claims he needs to clean out all the "toxic air" from his experiment. Zexion set his books down in a corner. "I'm not half bad with cooking, so I'll help with the kitchen work."

Roxas smiled gratefully. "That's less work for all of us! Okay, thanks so much Zexion!"

Zexion gave a hint of a smile. "Let's get doing things instead of standing here talking."

So after going through the rest of the night, two more days and two more restless nights, Axel was cooled down to his usual temperature of 105 ° F. It took lots of ice, blankets, water, and Demyx's Sitar lullabies to cure Axel of his burning fever. Oh, and let's not forget the fire extinguisher incident…

"_Ah… choo!" Axel sneezed. Roxas jumped. He was reading one of Zexion's books, as was Zexion. _

_Zexion's single aqua eye widened as he looked up. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" He jumped up and quickly walked out into the hall. Roxas looked up and saw Axel's blankets on fire. They_ _**were**__ very flammable…_

_Zexion hurried back into the room, with a fire extinguisher. "Axel, get OFF YOUR BED!" He commanded. The pyro slid off the scorched mattress and leaned against the wall as Zexion sprayed the fire extinguisher's white foam around the bed, smothering the flames. After they were all put out, Zexion set the fire extinguisher in a corner and wiped his forehead, revealing his right eye for a quick moment. Demyx walked in with a glass of water in his hand._

"_I smell smoke… What did I miss?"_

… That was the fire extinguisher incident. But Axel finally got better. Not before getting somebody else sick first…

_Roxas and Demyx stood back, looking proud as Axel announced that his temperature was back to normal. Zexion stood casually reading a book. Roxas and Demyx were about to leave when they heard a quiet sneeze._

"_Ha…choo!" _

_They turned to see Zexion rubbing his nose. Axel burst out laughing. Roxas glared at him, shutting him up. The poor teen sneezed again, and Roxas and Demyx helped him out to his "intoxicated" room. Axel shot up from his bed, his fiery spirit returned._

"_H-hey wait! I'll help Zexi too!"_

_**[END]**_

My first post… please R&R! ^^ ~A.A-chan


	2. Zexion Gets Sick

Author's Comments: I think somebody told me that I should write a sequel to Axel Gets Sick… I don't know if they were serious, but it sounded like fun so I did it anyways xD

Man, it really bugs me to write 'anybody' or 'everybody' when I'm writing about NOBODIES XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or areas in this fan fiction. I own the story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Zexion Gets Sick_

Demyx and Roxas led Zexion to his room with Axel following behind them. 3 days before, Axel had gone on a mission with Roxas and Demyx. It was raining, and he had caught a cold. Roxas, Demyx and Zexion had decided to stay and help him get better. He'd finally gotten over his sickness, but they soon found that Zexion had fallen ill.

"Roxas! Dem! Wait, I'm helping too!" Axel called, dashing up to the leading trio. Zexion shot him a glare through narrowed aqua eyes. "Number VIII, please do not be so loud… I already have a headache…"

Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel. "He's right… we didn't get _that_ far ahead of you so that you needed to shout, Axel."

Axel looked around the hall, seeing if he'd bothered anybody. "Oops~!" He said, not really seeming to care.

They'd reached the door at the end of the hall, Zexion's room. Zexion unlocked the door and let everyone in. There were spare Organization coats and several pairs of black pants scattered around the room. Zexion held his head in his hands and groaned. "Vexen…" He trudged over to his bed and let himself fall face-first onto it.

Demyx looked around at the mess, dazed. "…Why is it so messy, Zexy?"

Zexion sat up on his bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyelashes. "Vexen did an experiment in here… I have no clue what it was for, but the Superior let him."

Roxas picked up a coat and put it on a hanger. "He sure messed up your room…" Roxas put the coat in Zexion's closet.

Axel stood with his hands on his hips. "The Dusks didn't clean up… I wonder why?"

Zexion sneezed. "Ugh… it it's because they got lazy. You know how they slack off when there's a bigger mess than usual. I'll have to inform Xemnas of this." He sniffled.

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel started picking up the random objects that were scattered on the floor, and Zexion fell asleep. Demyx noticed and frowned. "How come everybody falls asleep when they're sick?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it helps you get better somehow." He picked up a hard-cover book and set it on a large book shelf that loomed by the sleeping teenager's bed. "Wow… that's a lot of books…" Roxas commented, gazing at the assortment of literature. Axel and Demyx walked up as well

"Heeeey… What's this?" Demyx grinned, pulling a book from the shelf. "'Revolting Scrapbook'. I wonder what's in it…" He said, reading the cover.

Roxas looked uneasy. "Huh… that's weird. We should put that back and get to work."

Axel ignored the blond and reached over to open the book

"STOP!"

A circle of green light shone, and a Nobody symbol appeared through the middle of it. Suddenly, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were surrounded by books and debris swirling around them in a very strong whirlwind. They seemed to be in the middle of it. There was a dark night sky backdrop, far out of the whirlwind.

"Whoa…!" Roxas looked around, taking a step backwards in awe, and bumped into Demyx.

"Where are we?" Axel asked.

"Yaaghh! Guys, there's no ground!" Demyx shouted, looking down.

Axel's jaw dropped. "H-how…?"

Roxas knelt down. He poked the "ground". "It's transparent…" He stood. "It's still sturdy- here, at least."

Demyx jumped, landing hard on his feet to see if the surface could handle his weight. "I guess this is our ground?"

Axel had wandered off, looking for a way out. Roxas and Demyx followed.

"Rrrrgh… I wanna hit something!" Axel growled.

"Not me!" Demyx squeaked and summoned his Sitar as a block. Axel and Roxas stared at him. "I won't." Axel said, sighing.

"Hey, it's Zexion!" Roxas poined, relieved. Axel and Demyx looked to where he was pointing. Zexion walked up slowly, hunched over. The trio ran up to him.

"Zexy! Where are we?" Axel asked desperately, grabbing the teen's arm. Zexion looked up, wincing. "Axel… let go…" He grunted.

The redhead removed his grip on the Schemer, who let out a breath of relief. "We're… in my book…" He said weakly and broke into a coughing fit. He started to fall, but Demyx caught him.

"Axel! Help!" He struggled to hold the slate haired Nobody.

Axel lifted the body from Demyx's and placed Zexion's arms around his own neck. "Roxas, give me a hand here, okay?"

Roxas brought Zexion's lower body onto Axel's bent-over back. The pyro then wrapped Zexion's legs around his waist and held onto his ankles.

"There." He said, satisfied.

"He's… not too heavy?" Demyx asked.

"Nah." Axel grinned.

"Now to find a way out…" Roxas sighed.

Zexion (who'd regained consciousness), coughed softly, showing signs he'd waken up.

"Hey Zexion." Axel said to the younger Nobody, noticing his coughing.

"Axel… I am too weak to get us out of my Lexicon. Hit all the books until you find the portal back to… the Castle…" Zexion whispered weakly. Luckily, Zexion's head rested on Axel's shoulder, so Axel's ear was near Zexion's head and could hear him clearly.

"Rox, Dem, he says we gotta hit the books until we find the portal out. Got it memorized?"

Roxas and Demyx nodded

"I'll just lay Zexy down here…" Axel laid the sick Nobody down on the ground, face up. "Stay there, Zexion. We'll find the portal!" He grinned and jumped off, throwing his flaming Chakrams.

"Of course I'll stay here." Zexion muttered.

"Hyah! Hah!" Roxas was hitting away at what seemed to be the hundreth Lexicon. The book gave in, and, with pages flying, the four Nobodies were teleported back to Zexion's bedroom.

The Cloaked Schemer had fallen asleep again, so Axel laid him back on his bed. He, Roxas, and Demyx had finished cleaning up Zexion's room and had no clue what to do. They all stood around his bed, watching him as he slept.

"…Just don't tell Zexion we've watched him sleep." Demyx laughed quietly.

"That's for sure. He'd kill us!" Roxas added.

"Gyaahh!"

Roxas and Demyx turned around and saw Axel with a shocked and scared look on his face. In the corner of Zexion's room was a dark eerie shadow with the yellow glowing eyes of an animal.

"W-what's … that…?" Roxas asked uneasily.

"Eeep!" Demyx jumped. He slowly backed away and hid behind Zexion's bed.

"Let's just ignore it…" Axel laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah… totally!" Demyx said, glancing down at the sleeping Nobody in front of him. "Hey, Zexion looks really uncomfortable. Roxas, can you go get a hand towel?"

Roxas nodded. "Sure."

Demyx turned to the redhead. "Axel, go get some ice from Vexen."

Axel crossed his arms and lowered his head so he was looking at the musician from out of the tops of his eyes. It gave him some sort of a evil pouty look. "Huh, why don't you?"

Demyx thought for a second. "Cuz… um… It's not like I'm being lazy or anything. The last time, Vexen hurled ice at my head. So he's still mad at me."

Axel puffed out his chest. "I'm superior to you and Roxas. You seem to be able to order him around, but not me."

Demyx looked at the sleeping Zexion. "Zexy's superior to you, and this is for him. So THERE." He retorted.

Axel opened a dark corridor. "Fine. It's not like Vexen would've given you ice, anyways." He disappeared, leaving behind a wisp of darkness in his place.

Demyx looked at Zexion again. "Hmmm…" He walked over to his dresser and fished around in it until he found Zexion's thermometer. He set it down by Zexion's pillow. Then, he noticed the bookshelf again… Making sure nobody was near (besides Zexion), he quietly walked to the shelf and found the spine that read "Revolting Scrapbook". Grinning uncontrollably, the Nocturne opened the book to a random page. His eyes suddenly widened, his face went pale, and the smile melted off his face. He dropped the scrapbook, which made Zexion shift in his sleep, and fell to his knees, sweating. "Re… Revolting…" He shuddered.

Roxas returned with a towel. "Dem, I'm back." He walked around Zexion's bed to find Demyx still crouched on the floor with the fallen scrapbook by his feet. "Demyx… you looked in Zexion's Revolting Scrapbook…? Ugh, whatever. I brought the towel you wanted." He held out the towel. No response. "Demyx. Demyx! C'mon!" Demyx continued to sit there, seemingly frozen. Roxas poked his shoulder with his free hand.

The Musician blinked a couple of times, as if registering what had happened and pushing back the memories of what was in the pages of that horrible scrapbook. He stood. "R-right." He took the towel from Roxas's hand and wet it using his water powers. Then he walked to the head of Zexion's bed.

Just then, Axel came in through a dark corridor. "Boo." He said and walked over to where Roxas and Demyx were standing. He had a plastic bag with ice inside it. "Vexen wouldn't give me ice right away~! He threw ice at me!" Axel complained.

"Told you." Demyx muttered. He took the ice from Axel and set it on the edge of Zexion's bed next to the thermometer. Axel and Roxas watched as Demyx brushed Zexion's bangs off of his damp face.

"I've never seen his other eye before…" Roxas commented.

"Me either." Demyx pointed out.

Axel scoffed. "I've seen it."

Roxas glanced at Axel. "You've also been here longer than us."

Axel looked at the ground.

Demyx picked up the towel again, and dabbed it on Zexion's face, cooling him off from his apparent fever. His face had become hot and red from the heat. Dem then took the pack of ice and set it on his forehead.

"He can sleep through a lot. He must be exhausted." Roxas laughed quietly.

"…Hashoo!"

"Oh man… I guess I kinda woke him up, yeah?"

"Yeth, you dib."

"Hey Zexy, your nose is all stuffed up!"

"I notithed."

"Guys, don't blame him. He's sick.

"Rox, you're such a killjoy!" Axel joked, poking Roxas in the stomach with his elbow.

Roxas smacked his friend's arm playfully. "Am not!" He couldn't help but laugh at Axel's friendliness.

"Aughh! It's still there!" Demyx jumped back, startled.

Zexion leaned forward in his bed, looking in the direction of everybody else. His silvery-blue hair fell back over his face and completely covered his right eye, and the bag of ice dropped onto his lap. "That… looks like something out of a book I read recently…" He said calmly, blowing his nose.

The shadow with glowing eyes was back.

"How are you so calm?" Roxas said, confused. "That thing creeps me out!"

"It is probably just one of my illusions." Zexion answered. "Like Axel's fire powers were out of control due to his illness, my illusions are no longer under my power at the time. However, I am more skilled with my power than VIII, so only one illusion has been released," He said, coughing.

Axel sighed in relief. "Good… Hey!"

Demyx picked up the thermometer he'd found earlier and shoved it into Zexion's mouth, catching him off guard.

"…!"

Demyx pointed at him. "Take your temperature now, Zexion."

Axel laughed. "Yes, little Zexy~! Be a good little boy and take your temperature!"

Zexion gave him a cold glare. "I am not that much younger than you -" Then he started coughing, the thermometer falling from his lips.

"Axel! We didn't bother you when you were sick!" Roxas scolded.

Axel sighed, the little blond boy being the only one able to have an impression on him. "Fine, if you say so…" He turned back to Zexion's direction. "Sorry Zexy." He said quickly, the ghost of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Here…" Roxas teleported away and returned within seconds, this time holding a glass cup in his gloved hand. "Dem, fill this with water, please?" Roxas held out the glass, and Demyx filled it with tiny spheres of water. They all sloshed into place until it looked like a normal glass of water. "Here Zexion." He handed the Schemer the water.

Zexion drank it all slowly. "Th-thank you, XIII." He said, a little flustered. Then he nodded his head slightly in a silent thank you, and shot Axel the evil-eye. Literally one eye.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was just joking around, yanno?" The redhead said defensively, holding up his hands. "We should try to find Zexion some cough medicine, or cold medicine or something. Somebody go ask Vexen. He's already mad since I had to go ask him for ice…" Axel continued, more seriouls this time.

"I'll go then." Roxas volunteered.

"No, I will. You are overworking, Roxas, and Vexen is already irritated at Demyx as well." Zexion got up from his bed and opened a dark corridor. He winced and held his head, muttering something about his headache in advanced vocabulary words, trudging through the dark corridor.

"Vexen." Zexion appeared in a swirl of darkness. He stood in Vexen's bedroom, which was cluttered with assorted papers and science materials. The man stood from the desk he'd been sitting at. "Yes, Zexion? What is it?" Papers fell from the desk as he got up.

"Cough of cold medicine of some sort. I had been staying with VIII, who was sick, while you cleaned your experiment from my room. Sometime during the process I had fallen ill and has exceedingly continued to worsen." The younger Nobody said, holding his hand to his mouth to cover his slight coughing. Vexen had walked to his shelves of medicine and begun searching for something that would meet Zexion's standards.

"I asked you what you needed, not for a full report! I am most certainly not Saix!" The scientist spat, continuing to browse his shelves. "But, I suppose that explains the sudden need for ice. Ah! I have found something that will work, but it is liquid medicine. You will still take it, yes?" He pulled a blue box from the shelf he was currently standing in front of.

"…Yes, that will do…" Zexion answered, taking the box from the older man. He turned and opened a dark corridor. _Vexen's liquid medicine is always so horribly vile…! _Zexion shuddered and stepped through the portal.

He appeared back in his own bedroom. "I got the medicine… but Vexen's liquid medicine always tastes horrible…" The Schemer frowned.

"Oh well! Can't be _too_ bad!" Demyx grinned and took the box from Zexion's clutch, opening it and pouring the right amount of medicine from a teeny bottle into a small plastic measuring cup that had been in the box as well. "There ya go, Zexy!" He handed him the medicine.

"….." Zexion stood still, holding the cup but not making any move to drink it.

"Uhm… Zexion?" Roxas stepped closer to the sick Nobody and tapped on him.

"Yes? Oh… yes…" Zexion continued to stare at the cup with a displeased expression on his face. "I… I do not want to take this…" He confessed quietly, blushing deeply.

"What? C'mon, why not?" Demyx tilted his head.

" As I just said, Vexen's medicine always tastes bad…" Zexion coughed.

"I really didn't expect this from you, Zexion!" Axel laughed.

Suddenly, Saix barged into the room.

"X-face! Oops - Saix!" Demyx sped behind Axel hurriedly, trying to stay out of view.

"Everyone present in the room has been slacking off of their missions far too long. Zexion, this is especially odd for you." The blue haired man spoke, his voice icy calm.

"We've all been absent for a good reason though! Me and Demyx have been helping out Axel and Zexion, 'cuz they both got sick. See, first Axel was sick, and Vexen-"

"What Vexen's experiment was is unimportant to the topic."

"What I'm saying is that Zexion would get better quicker with us helping him."

"… Fine. But if he is not well again within 5 days, Vexen will be the one taking care of him."

Roxas nodded. "Sure. We can do that."

The berserker turned and left without anymore words.

"Man, that was too close!" Demyx whined.

"That's for sure!" Roxas agreed. "Where were we? Oh yeah. Zexion, I didn't expect you to refuse to take your medicine, either."

The teenager stiffened up at the topic being brought back to his hesitation to take the medicine. "You see… um…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Just take the medicine, Zexy! We have 5 days for you to get better!" Demyx stepped towards Zexion and grabbed his chin. "TAKE IT!" He took the medicine from Zexion's hand and brought it up to the Schemer's lips. Demyx forced his mouth open and tilted the cup backwards so the medicine went his throat.

"…!" Zexion slapped the cup out of Demyx's hand, and in the same move, slapped the Nocturne across the face leaving a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"AH! OWW~!" Demyx staggered backwards, holding his stinging cheek. Axel and Roxas watched with wide eyes, not knowing exactly what to think.

"You… you insolent brat of an Organization member…! How… how dare you!" Zexion shouted, his voice full of rage and disbelief.

Demyx tried to shrink back behind Roxas and Axel as the younger Nobody towered above him.

"Ze… Zexy?" Demyx laughed nervously.

Zexion rose his Lexicon above Demyx's head, and brought it down- HARD. The same green light and Nobody symbol appeared, and within seconds the Melodious Nocturne had vanished. Zexion re-opened the book, turning to where he thought Demyx would be trapped. He looked at the little 2D picture of Demyx flat against the page and smirked, ripping the page out by a very little bit. Then he slammed the book shut with a loud, "BOOM!".

"Wow Zexion, I've never seen you show this much emotion." Axel commented, a bit on edge.

"That's because when I show this much emotion I'm about to kill the person, thus nobody finds out about my rage, so I'd find it best for you two to keep your mouths SHUT." Zexion snapped.

"Yes Mister Zexion." Roxas hid halfway behind Axel's arm.

Demyx appeared beside Roxas, clutching his Sitar and breathing heavily.

"Demyx… If you speak a word about this to ANYONE behind my back, I'll… I'll… Ha-choo!" Zexion sneezed.

"Hehe… Zexion is superstitious!" Axel laughed quietly. [A/N: Anyone see what I did there?]

Zexion rubbed his nose. "Silence…! ….," He spat, then was silent. He turned backward to the other three Nobodies. Then he turned back to face them, this time standing with his hair coving half his face and held one arm across his stomach with his elbow resting on it. His hand covered most of the face left showing. He looked absolutely normal besides his reddened face caused by his fever.

"I think he's done with his rampage…" Roxas whispered to Axel. Axel nodded in reply.

"I am going to lie down now…" Zexion said quietly, suddenly weak.

Demyx's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You … you were just …!" He spluttered.

"Demyx… please come over here. I cannot speak very loudly," Zexion said softly.

Demyx walked slowly over to the Tactician, who was sitting on his bed with his legs under the covers. He stood by Zexion suspiciously, thinking he might spring out and whap him with a book again. "Yes…?"

"Demyx, please do not tell anyone about my rampage… This is for your own good. If you do, your life is put in jeopardy. I have my ways of knowing what you say."

The Nocturne shifted his weight uneasily. "Sure… whatever you say, Zexy."

Even in bed and sick, the teen was terrifying and gave off an eerie vibe.

"So you will keep quiet?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Zexion smiled in satisfactory.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late." Roxas noticed

"Yeah… How 'bout we sleep in here just in case Zexion needs anything? Is that okay, Zexion?" Axel asked, peering over at Zexion.

"Yes, that is good."

"Time for a little renovating…" Axel smiled, opening a dark corridor. Roxas and Demyx quickly understood what he meant and opened dark corridors of their own.

"Hee hee hee!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys, I'm trying to sleep. Could you please keep it down?"

"Zzzzzzz~"

"Hee hee… It's like a sleepover!"

"No, it's not! Now SHUT UP!"

"I'm bouncing… I have a water bed! Heehee!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Aw Rox, don't even ask."

"Oh yeah…"

"Let's go to sleep now~!"

"Rrrrgh, that's what I've been trying to tell you to do!"

"*yawn* Zzzzz~…"

"Night, Axel!"

"Shhh! Night Dem, just be quiet!"

"Teehee… 'kay!"

"Zzzzz~…"

"Zzzzz~…"

Roxas woke up at about 2:00 AM, surprised to be awake in Zexion's room, but in his own bed. He was also surprised to be in the same room as Axel and Demyx as well.

"Nnghhh… Axel~…" Roxas said sleepily, and reached over to wake up his friend.

Axel slowly opened his eyes and slightly shifted in his bed. "Roxas…? What? I was having a good dream…"

Roxas groaned and pulled his arm back under his blanket. "Lucky you, I had a bad one."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "That's not why you woke me up, is it?"

"No… Augh, Lexaeus's snoring woke me up. I can here it through the wall! I don't have this problem when I'm in my room." Roxas covered one of his ears; the other was on his pillow.

"Why'd you wake_ me_ up?" Axel muttered, closing his eyes.

"I dunno…" Roxas replied quietly. Soon he could hear the pyro's quiet snoring and went back to sleep.

"Ah… Ah… Achoo!"

Demyx woke up after everybody else. Zexion was on his bed, sneezing. Axel and Roxas watched worriedly from their beds.

"Zexy, you're still pretty sick, huh?" Demyx asked, scratching his head. "Ugh… Not so much. My headache is gone any my coughing has mostly stopped. My throat stopped hurting as well."

"Huh? You didn't even tell us your throat hurt." Roxas said, confused.

"I am still myself. You do not need to know everything." Zexion responded.

"It was because of the medicine~ !" Demyx said in a singsong voice.

In a flash, Zexion was up in Demyx's face again. "Not another word, IX. Remember what I said yesterday? I have my ways of knowing what you say!" Just as quick, Zexion was back in bed.

"How… How did you?…" Demyx asked, trembling.

"Illusions." Zexion said simply.

"Aren't you used to getting sick, Zexion?" Roxas asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Hmmm… Yes, being close to Vexen so much does affect me occasionally, and as a Somebody I had the same problem." Zexion explained.

"I've never had that problem." Axel said.

"I wonder why." Roxas sighed sarcastically.

"Zexy, can you go on missions, do you think?" Demyx asked, laying on his stomach.

"Hm… yes, most likely," Zexion responded. "Although it'd be slightly more difficult than usual, I believe I could."

"Well that's good. But I guess it's back to missions for us, huh…" Axel smiled ruefully. "Hey Roxas… we haven't had Sea Salt Ice-cream on the Clocktower in a while, have we?"

Roxas looked slightly surprised, then thoughtful. "No, I guess we haven't." He grinned.

"We should all have some ice cream, in here! Before we tell Saix we're going back on our missions!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Dem, that's a great idea!" Axel jumped off his bed. "I'll go buy it. Zexion… do you want any?" He opened a dark corridor.

"Yes. If I do not want all of it, someone else may have it."

"O~kay then! I'll be riiiiiiight back!" Axel disappeared through the darkness.

Soon after, Axel reappeared in the room, holding 4 Sea Salt Ice Creams. "Okay, one for you Roxas… One for you Demyx… and one for you, Zexion, and… one for me!" Axel said cheerfully, biting down on the frozen dessert.

Demyx bit into his, and Roxas started quickly licking his. Zexion took small bites of his. "I… have not had this in so long…" He said quietly.

"It sure seems like it for me and Rox." Axel said, grinning.

"But it's only been 5 days!" Roxas laughed.

"…Fattie." Demyx laughed to himself.

"What was that, Demyx?" Axel swallowed the last bit of his ice cream and set the stick on his bed. He jumped off of it and dashed over to Demyx's bed. The Sitarist was quick to think though, and opened a portal. He quickly hopped off his bed and jumped through it, disappearing.

"Hehehe…" Axel opened a dark corridor of his own and ran through it.

"Hey Axel, wait for me!" Roxas left his ice cream sitting on his bed and followed the pyro through his dark corridor.

Zexion sat kneeling on his bed, slowly gnawing the ice cream.

"Aaaaugh!" Demyx fell face first into a large snow drift.

"Woah-!" Axel appeared beside the snow drift, trying to avoid slipping on the icy floor and falling on Demyx.

"Ax- Aaaah!" Roxas appeared, immediately falling in the same snow drift and landed on his butt.

Luckily, Demyx had moved and was crouched in a corner, shivering.

"Demyx…! What… where _are_ we?"

"V-vexen's research l-lab… in Castle Oblivion." The Nocturne said, his teeth chattering. Suddenly, Vexen himself stormed into the room.

"Who would DARE trespass and disturb my work?" He screeched.

Xigbar appeared in a far off corner, hanging upside down. "Time for some spying…" He said to himself. Nobody had noticed…

"H-hiding…" Demyx said guiltily.

"It wasn't Axel and Roxas's faults…" He looked down.

"I will give all three of you five minutes to get out of here. If you are not, I will inform Marluxia and Lord Xemnas." Vexen said, then stomped off.

"Ugh… sorry guys…" Demyx said, scratching his head nervously.

"It's okay, Dem." Axel nodded.

"Ah… Ah… Ashoo!" Roxas sneezed, still sitting in the cold lump of snow.

"Oh no… Roxas!" Axel knelt down to help his little blond friend.

"Ha-choo!" Demyx sneezed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to try to keep warm.

"Oh…! Demyx!" Axel exclaimed, helping up Roxas, who sneezed again. "Um, let's go stay in my room! I'll help you both get better, okay?" Axel melted the ice with his fire power, flames coming from beneath his feet. He held onto Roxas's hand and grabbed Demyx's hand. Then he teleported away, hearing the sounds of Roxas and Demyx's contentment.

"Ah… Axel's really warm!"

"Yeah, like a fire!"

"_Like_ a fire?"

Xigbar appeared in Zexion's room. Zexion sat on his bed, still nibbling at the remainders of his ice cream.

"Half of Roxas's is on his bed." Zexion pointed to the half eaten ice cream.

"Ah… pass." Xigbar looked at the ice cream oddly.

"Did any of them mention anything about me?"

"Nah, not a word."

"Good. Here's your 200 munny."

**[END]**

A/N: See… Xigbar was spying on Roxas, Axel, and Demyx for Zexion. 'Cuz Zexion said that he "had his ways" of knowing when people talk about him behind his back. Xigbar is his way XD


End file.
